Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny 2!
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe. Please R&R! Second part of the Kryptonian Destiny Trilogy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny. Hope you like it.**

**This story is dedicated to IvySnowe, without them I wouldn't be here posting**

**Chapter 1**

For Harry the beginning of school came quickly but his friends could tell that he was just going through things automatically.

He would spend hours meditating and would disappear for whole days sometimes. What they didn't know was that he was in his domain sorting through things for Jor-El and enhancing his control over his powers.

He also made a stop to Gringotts to make sure he had control over all of his vaults and properties. He also made sure to set up an account for Scarlet so that would always have something in case she needed it.

He made sure that his family and friends knew nothing of this though. He after all didn't want to alarm them, after all Molly Weasley and the others still treated him like a child even after he proved that he could take of himself like in Smallville.

It just seemed that now more than ever his godfather and Remus had taken it upon themselves to shield him from the world.

Now Harry was stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters ready to go to school. He could tell that Sirius was taking extreme delight in since he was now announced to be free.

Pulling Harry into a hug he murmured a goodbye in Harry's ear. Harry awkwardly patted Sirius on the back before breaking away only to be pulled into a hug by Remus. Muttering a goodbye he stalked off towards the train without a glance backwards towards the Weasley's and Hermione.

Harry struggled to find an empty compartment but through his training with Jor-El used a simulation to make it seem like the compartment was full and he wasn't one of the people there.

He knew that Jor-El would lecture him when he next went to Aduro; Harry had chosen a name for his domain. Aduro was Latin it meant to set fire to, to burn, to singe, to kindle, to light.

He was only meant to make simulations to see how one of his battle plans would turn out but right now he needed to be alone. After all he had just left behind the love of his life. He hadn't felt this way about anyone, not even Cho Chang.

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully except when he had to make one of his simulations talk to Hermione who had asked if they had seen him. He had a laughing fit about this.

When heading towards the carriages he super sped to one and made it go as soon as he got in. He was considering super speeding straight into the hall but figured that that would cause too much suspicion, since he didn't intend to tell anyone about his secret.

Getting out he strode into the hall ignoring the looks he got from the staff he sat at the Gryffindor table and pulled out a book and started reading.

He even ignored the questions from his friends. He did keep an eye on the sorting though and put his book down out of respect for Dumbledore when he started to make his usual speech. He did notice though that the sorting hat had stayed in the hall.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now this year we have a special occasion, a student from America has transferred here after being home schooled her whole life. Please welcome Scarlet Evitide!" Harry's head snapped up and he turned to the front, and he saw her.

Her brown hair blew behind her by an invisible wind; she wore Hogwarts robes but without a house defined on them. She had no make up on but was radiant anyway. He also noticed most of the Hogwarts male population were drooling over her.

Scarlet sat down on the stool gracefully and the hat was place on her head.

Scarlet then heard the hat's voice in her head.

_Ah, Miss Evitide, now, now I realise that you aren't human and can also see that Mr Potter isn't fully human._

**_Hat if you even tell a soul about his I swear I will set you alight _**was Scarlet's response.

_You have my word, now Slytherin wouldn't be a good place to be sorted into, Ravenclaw defiantly wouldn't be you would skin them alive._

**_Not skin them alive just maul them a bit _**Scarlet snickered.

_Hufflepuff would be too boring for you, I can see you like action and you also wish to be with the one you love._

_**Sure do **_

_Very well, it better be GRYFFINDOR! _

Harry smirked as Scarlet stood up and gracefully walked towards the table. She ignored that calls from the males and seated herself next to Harry and gave him a peck on the lips.

He saw the looks of shock on everyone's face and was even slightly amused to see Cho glaring at Scarlet. Actually most females in the hall were glaring at her, they seemed to have being staring at the 'new' Harry during the sorting.

Dumbledore stood again, "Now its time for our feast. Enjoy!" The plates then were filled with food and everyone happily dug in.

"Scarlet, what are you doing here?" Harry whispered.

"Missed you, spent the rest of the summer catching up to this year's standard and wrote to Dumbledore."

"Missed you too." He said as he held her hand.

The rest of dinner passed with very few words between them but it was enough for them just to be with each other. Once back into the common room they sat in a chair and curled up together. Scarlet pulled out a book and they sat together reading it.

"I've got something to show you." Harry whispered in her ear. She nodded and put her book into her bag. Holding hands they quietly walked out of the common room and Harry headed towards the room of requirement.

Once inside Harry explained what the room did to an impressed Scarlet.

"So, does Clark know you're here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he also wanted me to be with you since he is in Gotham City this year for an internship at Wayne Enterprises."

"We'll have to send him a congratulations owl." Harry snickered.

The rest of the night was just spent talking and snuggling.

00000

Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises was currently looking through the files of the interns he would be receiving from Smallville. He had also run them through the computer in the bat cave.

The only one that came back with any interest was a boy named Clark Kent, he had apparently saved quite a few life's in Smallville. He had also noticed that his was the only adoption handled by the company.

"Maybe your just the man I'm looking for." He whispered to the photo of the teen.

00000

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

**Thanks to: - **Nightwing 590/ Master Whiz/ Rkhiara/ IvySnowe/ KingofthePhoenixes/ Mark Burnett/ dan/ Aly/ alchemist phill/ x-shadowfax-x/ Matsuken/ and american vampyre.

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the summer passed quickly for Clark and before he knew it it was time to go to Gotham City where he had received an apprenticeship so he could get some experience of working somewhere other than a farm.

Chloe was the other student that had received an invitation from Bruce Wayne, Lana and Pete were both off to another company. Each business involved would take on a boy and girl from the school.

Lex knew Bruce Wayne from business transactions and was driving them all down to Gotham City so that they could be introduced properly, it would also give them a good start on their apprenticeship.

Clark had missed both Scarlet and Harry over the holiday but knew that they loved each other and Scarlet would make sure they were together and Clark also knew that she needed to follow her own path. This was how he came to let her go. He was just used to protecting her but he knew Harry would do so with his life.

Lex was in the front seat with Clark next to him whilst Chloe was in the back sleeping. They had being driving most of the night and would take another or so to get their.

They were being put in the mansion the Bruce owned and would meet him later that night. He promised though to be with Harry and Scarlet for Christmas, they all planned to spend it at Aduro.

The mansion they pulled up to a little more than an hour later was stunning. The walls were stone and had vines growing up them. It was similar to Lex's mansion but bigger.

Lex pulled in and climbed out and gracefully headed for the boot to unload the suitcases. Clark immediately started helping him and they walked to the large wooden front doors. A camera was skilfully hidden in the vines above the door.

A man opened the door in butler clothes and invited them in. They were lead to rooms and soon enough were unpacking, Lex though zoomed out to check in at a hotel he was staying at.

Clark's room was light green and had a king-size bed, a desk, sofa and bookcase with a selection of books. It also had a joint bathroom.

The view was of the outdoor pool and the tennis court.

Clark knew he could like it here.

00000

The shock of the Gryffindor Golden Boy dating a girl that wasn't Cho Chang was quickly gotten over but they still didn't know why they were dating and how the couple met. The two were rarely seen out of each others presence.

Yet Dumbledore and the rest of the staff knew that it was something more than your average couple. After all if you date someone in the holidays you know that at the school year you would have to leave them, so why did she run after him to Hogwarts?

Even Ron and Hermione had noticed that Harry seemed to distance himself from them and spend more and more time with Scarlet. They tried to question him subtly about his summer but he just gave evasive answers which basically said nothing.

They settled into their semi-normal life and kept on going out during the evenings to the room of requirement.

Harry was also looking into that army that Jor-El mentioned but he had no idea where to get one.

He figured that things would fall into place in due time.

He also wondered about krptonian marriage laws and how that would affect him.

00000

Just a short update to keep you guys satisfied. Please Review!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

Sorry it's a short chapter, but they will be from now on and I will update almost every week, since I am now off of school until September I will have more time to update but I will be on holiday at some points. You will also be happy to know that this story is going to be 22 chapters long in total and should be finished by September. I am also having ideas done for the third and final story about the kryptonian trio.

**Chapter 3**

It was currently the middle of the night and Scarlet and Harry were both heading to astronomy. They were examining some things today and decide what properties they had. They studied some rocks for most of the lesson before their teacher called them in.

"I have three special stones. They fell to earth during a meteor shower." There were three boxes on the table. Harry and Scarlet automatically tensed.

The teacher, Sinstra, opened the first box. A green glowing rock sat inside. The classed ahhhed at it whilst Harry and Scarlet gasped as they felt the draining effects luckily the teacher closed the box in favour of the next one.

This one was a red rock which made the pain go away instantly. Harry felt more confident and moved over to Scarlet and discreetly started kissing her neck.

Hermione turned and hissed something but they didn't listen. They were lucky that she didn't notice their reaction to the first stone.

The teacher closed the lid and moved onto the next stone. Harry and Scarlet immediately regained their senses. The third box drew their attention more due to the fact that they had only known about 2 types of meteor rock.

The rock was black and they felt no effects. They looked warily at the rock, Harry holding onto her hand as he felt her shake slightly. He then noticed that he himself was shaking. The teacher then opened the other two boxes as well and Harry and Scarlet passed out from two many feelings coursing through their blood at one, pain, freedom and something unknown.

No-one noticed two figures dart out of the door.

00000

Harry groaned as he woke up. He knew straight away that he was in the hospital by the smell. Harry sat up and looked around he noticed Scarlet laid in a bed nearby, her complexion was pale but she was awake and staring at him.

"Love?" he whispered.

"I'm okay, had to mind warp the nurse in thinking that she had examined us but other than that I'm okay." She whispered back.

"Good, do you know what happened?" Harry asked whilst putting some proper clothes on.

"Black kryptonite did something to use, feel like half of me is missing. Then the other rocks overwhelmed our system. I was lucky to get my strength back to do a few mind warps. If anyone besides Pomfrey was here then I wouldn't have had the strength." Scarlet said and turned to Harry giving him a hug.

"Love you." He said to her.

"Love you too." Scarlet smiled giving him a short but chaste kiss on the lips.

"Awww, how sweet." A feminine but very familiar voice interrupted.

They turned and saw Scarlet stood smirking at them, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she wore jeans with knee high boots over them, a cute black jumper that showed part of her tanned stomach.

"Scarlet?" Harry whispered looking from the girl in his arms and the one standing by the doorway.

"Nara." The girl corrected. A figure walked up behind Nara and pulled her to his chest. Harry gasped when he realised it was him, or at least another version of him.

"Za-El?" Scarlet said.

"Yes." Za-El answered.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with the black kryptonite." Harry said.

"Yes, this though was part of your destiny. You and Scarlet will stay here; meanwhile me and Nara will stay at aduro and gather some people with powers, we will recruit Bart, teach him about fighting and how to hone his powers, and even give him an education. We will recruit other super powered teens. Each weekend we will meet and give updates." He said.

"Okay but will we be like this for ever?" Harry asked.

"No, just until the end of November, there wasn't enough exposure of the black rock to give us more time." Nara said.

And so the four kryptonians separated, two to Aduro and the others to the Gryffindor dorms.

They didn't notice a certain headmaster using an invisibility spell in the shadows.

00000

Thanks To: - IvySnowe, Cherri202, Magical Creature, phoenix catcher, and Gohan00.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

Please note that my explanation of batman is based on a picture of Christian Bale, so I'm not sure if his eye colour for example is right.

**Chapter 4**

Clark met up with Chloe and they walked downstairs into the beautiful dinning room. A man sat at the head of the table, surrounded by a few files and held a pen in his hand occasionally jotting things down on a pad that was laid in front of him.

He had brown hair that fell elegantly around his hazel eyes. He wore a shirt which was unbuttoned to his mid chest and suit trousers. He looked up and smiled and rose gracefully to his feet.

"Ah, you must be Miss Sullivan and Mr Kent. I am Bruce Wayne and I welcome you to my home." Bruce said as he walked towards them.

"Thank you, your home is beautiful Mr Wayne, and please call me Chloe." Chloe said whilst giving a charming smile.

"Yeah, you house is brilliant and our rooms are very nice. And call me Clark, Mr Kent is my father." Clark said smiling.

"Then I insist you call me Bruce, you are after all guests in my house." He said kindly.

A small beeping noise went off from his pocket and he pulled out a small machine that neither Chloe nor Clark could recognise and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry guys but something has happened that I must attend to, if you need anything call for Alfred and he will tend to your needs." He smiled and glided away whilst pulling out a cell phone.

_KAL-EL!_

Clark winced at the loud mental shout and pretended to listen to Chloe go on about something.

_To you room now, me and Nara are here._ Harry's voce demanded.

"Chloe I going to head up to my room and finish unpacking." Clark said Chloe nodded and said she would have a look around the library.

Clark went upstairs and hurried down to his room. He closed the door quickly and turned to see Scarlet and Harry lounged on the sofa in his room in each others arms.

"Harry, Scarlet what are you doing here?" Clark whispered.

"Kal-El, get it right, our names are Nara and Za-El. Harry and Scarlet are at Hogwarts." Nara said.

"What!" Clark said astonished.

"Long story short, there is three types of Kryptonite now, Red, Green and Black. The black one separated the kryptonian feeling from the human feelings. We are Nara and Za-El now." Za-El said.

"We will be gathering those who will help us on our course, Bart for one and other super powered teens and relocating them to Aduro." Za-El said.

"We just wanted to let you know that there is two sets of us running about. We only were exposed enough to be separated until Christmas." Nara said.

"Okay, who is your first recruit?" Clark asked.

"Bart." They answered simultaneously.

00000

Bart stood at a take out joint deep in Seattle. He felt a breeze behind him and turned to see Harry and Scarlet stood behind him.

"Guys? What are you two doing in Seattle?" Bart asked, he had to admit they looked less human in a way.

"We have a proposition for you. We would like to take you to Aduro, my domain to train your powers to their fullest potential. You will also learn how to fight and think logically in every situation." Harry said formally.

"Harry, what's up, you sound different." Bart said.

"I am not Harry, just a part of him that will carry out the tasks he cannot do." He answered.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do, I would at least like to see what you mean by your domain." Bart said.

"Just hold on." He said holding out a hand. Bart took his hand and gasped when he felt lighting circle him and then the scenery changed to a warm lit room. A voice filled the room; the voice was rich and deep.

"Welcome Bart to Aduro."

00000

Please review!

Thanks to: - Cherri202 and IvySnowe


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

**Chapter 5**

Time passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was Halloween. Harry and Scarlet were working hard and Zal-El and Nara had successfully brought Bart into the training program, they even knew the second person they were going to contact.

Suddenly out of no where voices shouted in their head. Groaning they went outside and ran into the forest and sped far away enough to fly away. The sonic boom was still heard on Hogwarts grounds though.

They entered the main hall in Aduro and met up with Zal-El and Nara, Bart was also there. Scarlet and Nara went to talk to Jor-El whilst the boys decided to go and talk to the newest contact.

00000

They were in Metropolis, on the outskirts were it is mainly neighbourhoods. They went to number 7 and knocked, a woman opened it and they greeted them.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked.

"We need to speak with you and Maddie." Zal-El said formally.

"Please, come in." The entered a cosy home and sat on the sofa when asked. The woman then went to get Maddie. Maddie was 12 years old and had honey blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Now, what do you need to say?" Maddie asked.

"We know Maddie is a gifted girl and we wish to help." Zal-El began.

"We have a place where people aren't persecuted against for being different. A place where you can learn how to use your abilities among others like you." Harry said.

"We know you're probably freaked out right now, but we tell the truth. Bart here is one of the people there. I, Harry and Scarlet will be teaching you martial arts, strategies and how to defend using your powers. We want to be able to give you a chance to do what you want without having to live in fear of your gift." Clark said kindly. Maddie smiled.

"We also have gifts, Bart here can run really fast, Harry can fly, Clark has super strength and I have heat vision." Zal-El finished.

"You of course don't have to decide straight away, we of course are able to give tours and have you look over the program and you can visit Maddie any time." Harry said whilst smiling.

"What is it exactly your think Maddie can do?" The women asked.

"Maddie can control glass." Kal-El stated.

00000

Scarlet and Nara walked side by side down to the control room. They both stood behind their spot. The room lit up in an ethereal glow and Jor-El's voice filled the room.

"Scarlet, Nara, you two will soon find the second Knowledge Stone. Then you will have your own domain, this domain though will be a family setting, this is the school and training domain." Jor-El said.

Scarlet and Nara both shrugged at each other and continued to listen.

"Soon you will become one again but I ask you to become two again afterwards, obtaining the second knowledge stone will need both of your strengths." Jor-El said. The chamber then went back to normal and they stepped out of the room.

They saw the guys and two extra people walking down the corridor.

"Hey girls, this is Scarlet and Nara, we were giving Maddie and her grandmother a tour. What do you think?" He asked turning to them. Maddie nodded enthusiastically whilst her Grandmother smiled.

"I think it would be best for Maddie to come here, I would her to be home every Sunday though unless it is something very important." She said.

"Welcome to Aduro Maddie." Jor-El's voice sounded and everyone smiled and laughed before they decided to go for lunch together until Harry and Scarlet would head back to Hogwarts, they had after all missed this morning's lessons.

00000

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

**Chapter 6**

Harry had just gotten detention from Umbridge. She seemed determined to make Harry's life a living hell. She even went to the extent of picking on Scarlet which made Harry growl just thinking about. He also noticed that he would be thinking as Scarlet as his mate, not girlfriend. He had of course asked Jor-El about this and was told that now he loved Scarlet his Kryptonian half would still be thinking that she was his and would kill to protect her if needed. This would become stronger even when he was merged with Zal-El, yet a small side of his Kryptonian side would still show through, especially when he cared about her so much.

Harry sighed and glared at the infuriating women on front of him, he was tempted to throw her out of the window and make an Umbridge pancake. He supposed he had to write lines for Umbridge or something. He was correct when she gave him a quill. He started to write when he told he didn't have ink and frowned when the quill broke as soon as he had begun.

"Professor, the quill broke." Harry told the toad like women. She repaired the quill and told him to get back to work. The quill broke again. He frowned; the quill would only break if it was touching his skin, trying to pierce it. Harry growled causing Umbridge to look up. He glared darkly at her making the women shudder, he could be very intimidating. He stood up slowly ignoring her demands that he sit down. He stalked over to her desk and placed his hands on the desk.

"What is this?" He whispered, his voice was calm and even yet it held power.

"I-I-I d-d-on't k-k-now –w-w-w-hat y-y-your on-n-n ab-b-b-out P-P-Potter." She stuttered out. Harry leaned forward until he was very close to her.

"Oh, but I think you do." He purred out. Umbridge shuddered as Harry ran his hand over her cheek.

"It's a blood quill." She gasped out. Harry knew that they were illegal so he flicked his finger on her forehead knocking her out. He had used some of his lightening power on a lower voltage to make her feel as if she had tingly feelings towards him. He knew that human's minds would fall for this easily. If he tried it on Scarlet it wouldn't work and Scarlet would probably throw him out of the window.

He looked down at her prone form and with one hand picked it up. He then sped through the halls towards Dumbledore's office. Looking at the gargoyle he stared at it and brought forth his power which swirled around him. The gargoyle sprung away from the entrance and Harry placed Umbridge on the floor before levitating her with his wand up the stairs. He opened the door and walked in on the stunned order that sat within the eccentric man's office. Dumping Umbridge on the floor he placed the quill on the desk which he had of course brought with him.

"Fire her; she tried to make me use a blood quill." He said shortly and headed towards the door.

"Mr Potter, what curse did you use?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Who says I used a curse, I knocked her out with my fist." He said and walked down the stairs sniggering when he heard the order's uproar.

And that was the end of Umbridge's short reign of DADA teacher. Now Harry went to find Scarlet.

00000

Nara walked through the garage looking for her next victim, er, I mean student. She turned around to see a boy, around 17 by her guess. He was African American she presumed. Smiling she walked over to him.

"Victor, Victor Stone?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" Victor asked her.

"My name is Nara and I have come to offer you a place at a school for the gifted." She said whilst picking up a wrench.

"Gifted how?" Victor questioned. Nara merely snapped the wrench and passed it to him. He gaped at her.

"Erm, can I see the place first." She noticed that he slipped something into his pocket when she agreed.

"That gun won't do much Victor; I am not from the government. I just want to help." Nara said offering her hand to the young man. Victor waited for a second before taking it, and sending a message to Zal-El he teleported them out in a burst of lightening.

00000

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

**Chapter 7**

It had being a month or so into their internship and Chloe and Clark were given tickets to a show in Gotham, Bruce had arranged everything.

The show was brilliant; Chloe wore a black skirt which flowed from her body. A white shirt that was shaped to fit her, her hair fell to her chin in ringlets. Clark just wore a smart shirt and some nice trousers.

They were just heading over to some dinner reservations they had made. Suddenly Chloe screamed as her bag was ripped from her grasp. Clark went into supersped and grabbed the bag before running back to Chloe. He handed her the bag, she just looked at him strangely before clutching her bag to her chest.

Clark then ran at normal sped to the thief and threw a punch, with decreased strength of course, and knocked him out. Chloe ran up to him, on the phone with the police all the while.

What they didn't notice was a certain bat watching them, holding a camera. Slowing down the footage he smiled.

"Gotcha." He whispered.

00000

Nara and Zal-El walked into the marina and watched as their newest resident of Aduro swam around in his element. The week before they had brought AC, or Arthur Curry, to Aduro. Strangely enough a marina had appeared when they had arrived back.

"Hey AC!" Nara yelled and smiled when he swam up to them.

"It's time for dinner." Zal-El said shortly. Arthur ran into the changing rooms and dried off and walked with the duo to lunch. Arthur found it strange how quickly he became used to Aduro and not having to hide his abilities.

Maddie, Bart and himself were the only ones besides Nara and Zal-El but they had seen the duo looking into leads about others during the spare time. Dinner was always something warm but never fish. Arthur refused to have fish or any other marine animal, plant or otherwise.

It came as a surprise to him how quickly everyone accepted this. Maddie herself was a vegetarian. He quickly became part of the strange yet wonderful family that resided here.

00000

Clark and Chloe went to dinner as planned and then went straight back to Bruce's. Heading to their rooms to change and get some rest. Clark was just about to climb into bed when a knock sounded at the door. Opening it he found Alfred stood there.

"Mr Wayne wishes to see you." He said. Clark nodded and grabbed a dressing gown and some slippers before following the butler. He was lead into Bruce's study and watched Bruce point to the TV. On the TV was Clark in superspeed.

"Mind explaining." He was asked.

_Guys, Help!_

00000

Scarlet and Harry sat by the lake occasionally laughing at something the other said. When they heard Clark yell into their heads. Squeezing his eyes shut Harry teleported them out in a burst of lightening.

00000

Nara and Zal-El ran from the martial arts lesson yelling that Kal-El was calling before jumping off the balcony blasting into the sky.

00000

Clark sat staring at Bruce then looked at the screen. Behind a crackle of energy came and Harry and Scarlet speared.

"What is it?" They cried. Just then the window opened and Nara and Zal-El floated to the ground and looked at the scene before them.

"Erm, guys the TV screen." The four looked at the screen before glaring at Bruce who looked confused. Zal-El darted forward and grabbed Bruce whilst pining him to the wall.

"So, what do you want?" He hissed.

"Money?" Scarlet asked.

"Help?" Nara asked.

"To kill us?" Harry questioned.

"You might want to answer before Zal-El kills you." Clark said.

"Help." He gasped out. Kal-El let go when Clark nodded.

"What kind of help?" Clark asked as the others stood behind him, one pair on either side.

"Helping those who are less fortunate than us." He said, pressing a button on his desk the bookcase opened up to reveal some stairs. Following Bruce, yet not fully trusting him which meant Zal-El and Harry let lightening stray from their hands every so often in warning, into a cave. On the computer screen they saw a bat, the sign of batman.

They were in the Bat cave.

"I need those who are special to help me fight crime and seek justice." Bruce said whilst everyone looked around in awe.

"You're Batman!" Scarlet yelled.

"Yes I am." Bruce smiled.

"But don't you have that kid Robin for help?" Clark questioned.

"We decided that it was time I trained someone else, Richard is very good at martial arts but he wanted to take some time to learn more academic subjects." Bruce said.

"Why me?" Clark asked.

"Because of you reputation in Smallville for one, not to mention these abilities you seem to have. I have the money and resources to help you and your friends find your way and still help those in need." Bruce said seriously. By this time Harry had got his wits back.

"How did you know about us?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I didn't not until now, but it takes someone who is loyal to come at a moments notice from wherever." Bruce told them.

"So what are you offering besides the obvious." Clark asked.

"A chance to help me fight crime, of course you will be paid for your work at my firm and you will us that position to help gather info. You and your friends will have full access to all my files unless I specifically say they are confidential to you." He said.

"We'll think about it." Was all Zal-El before linking hands with Clark, Scarlet, Nara and Harry before in a crash of lightening they were gone.

00000

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

A good song to listen to would be Fairy Dance from the Peter Pan film made in 2004 since this chapter is based on that dance.

**Chapter 8**

Smiling Harry grinned as he looked out of the window; the ground was covered with a light frost, yet the air was warm, the sky was filled with stars peeping down from the inky black sky. The lake shimmered in the moonlight, it was peaceful yet every so often a howl or noise would break through the silence.

"Love?" A voice said behind him. He turned to face Scarlet and saw her wearing a pair of jeans with boots over them and a green top, her hair was wavy and pulled back into a low pony tale, wisps of it fell in her eyes.

"You ready?" He asked, nodding she walked over to the window and together they stepped on the ledge, holding hands they stepped forward and floated into the air, quietly they headed towards the ground and landed silently.

"Where are we going?" Scarlet whispered.

"Wait and see." Harry answered smiling and slowly pulling her towards the Forbidden Forest.

They walked for about ten minutes before coming into a glade; the floor was covered in moss and roots from the large tree in the middle. Harry floated up and held out his hand to her. Smiling Scarlet delectably placed her hand in his and the floated along to the base of the tree, which must have being 2 feet up from the ground.

After landing Harry lead the way to an opening and motioned for her to look inside it, looking in Scarlet saw something amazing. For within were fairies. They wore gorgeous shinning clothes; their wings gave of fairy dust whenever they moved.

Gasping she realised that the tiny little people were dancing, smiling she didn't notice Harry come next to her and look down at the fairies and then at her or him wave his hand behind him and music softly begin to play as if someone was sat with a piano and various instruments.

Scarlet looked up after a short time and smiled.

"How did you find this?" She whispered.

"When I was looking around the area for things that may help us I stumbled across it. Thought it would make a nice date." His whispered. He stood up and pulled her up before they began to dance slowly rising into the air.

They twirled and twisted gracefully in the air, the fairies around them danced leaving trails of dust behind them. Slowly they landed back firmly on the ground; it was then that three fairies came up to Scarlet holding something. A Ring.

The ring was silver and Celtic in style. The rings had loads had precious stones in it, blues pinks and greens. It was the ring from the cave.

Then Harry got on one knee.

"Scarlet in all my life I never thought I would be so lucky to find someone that understands me so completely. And so I ask you to spend the rest of your life with me and to be there to understand me when I am all old and senile. Scarlet Evitide, will you marry me?" He asked. Scarlet just nodded and the three fairies slipped the ring on her finger.

Harry stood up and kissed her passionately on the lips and laughing they leapt back into the sky and danced among the fairies.

Harry was in heaven.

00000

Clark sighed as he stood on the platform in the Bat Cave. He didn't know why he had agreed to this now since he was clad in blue spandex and tights.

He was going to kill AC.

_Flashback_

_They all sat around the living room in Aduro, Maddie sat on the carpet by the window drawing, Bart was sat looking through his work that he had done for Nara. AC sat on the sofa watching some documentary on marine life whilst Victor sat at the table tinkering with something that resembled a toaster. _

_Just then five people appeared in a burst of energy and everyone leapt up._

"_What happened?" _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Guys!" _

_They five just sighed and Nara and Kal-El sat down on the loveseat and cuddled up whilst Harry and Scarlet laid down together on the rug in front of the fire and Clark sits down on the floor next to Maddie and began to help her with her picture._

_They were sat in suspense for 5 minutes before someone spoke._

"_Guys, are you okay?" Bart asked._

"_We have being discovered." Was the short answer and the four fearfully looked at the 5 aliens._

"_They know about us 5, you lot are safe for now." They then discussed the offer until AC broke in._

"_I would accept it." He said and then continued under their questioning looks. "We are like family to each other and we know if he betrays us he won't be able to hide from us at all, Victor could track him with technology, Bart could run after him, Maddie would attack him with glass and he couldn't hide at sea since I could find him there. He doesn't stand a chance against all of us no matter who he is." AC said._

_End Flashback_

It was decided that they would tell him about their heritage, but not wizarding magic or kryptonite and mention passingly the others in Aduro.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" Bruce asked as he walked in holding a red cape.

"No, my friend came up with one for me." He said.

"And that is?"

"Superman. I will go by Superman."

00000

Please R&R!

Scarlet's ring has a link on my profile if you wish to know what it looks like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

**Chapter 9**

Aduro quickly became full of special powered teens. There was Bart, Maddie, Victor and Arthur which they knew about from their last meeting and some new arrivals. There were 4 new arrivals, Raven, or Rachel, a half demon from the planet Azerath, Robin, or Richard, a former apprentice of Batman's and a martial arts expert, then their was Starfire, or Kori as they called her, a Tamarian, then their was a green changeling Garfield, or Gar for short.

Now at Christmas they were all well into their training, Clark had brought his parents to Aduro along with Alfred and Bruce, Richard quickly became reacquainted with Bruce and Alfred and everyone was getting ready for Harry and Scarlet's wedding along with Scarlet's parents who were happy for their daughter. The kryptonians had merged back into Harry and Scarlet; they had decided during New Years to steal the kryptonite stones and spilt again, but this time Clark would also split from Kal-El.

The teens quickly chose a career path and began studying for it, Maddie chose to work to become a vet, Bart chose to study social care to give people a chance who ran away from home like he did, Rachel chose to major in psychology, Richard decided he would do a fitness course and become something like a personal trainer or teach martial arts. Arthur decided to study marine life meanwhile Kori was studying the basic human race so she could then study a major. Garfield decided to study Zoology and Victor decided to study mechanics.

Kal-El, Zal-El and Nara already knew who they would be recruiting next year, another teen. But at the moment they decided to kick back for Christmas. After the wedding Harry had paid for trip for everyone to go the beaches in Hawaii. It was clear to say that the mood was relaxed in Aduro, even knowing the fact that Sirius and the order were probably were going frantic looking for him and Scarlet couldn't change the merriment.

Aduro during Christmas was truly wonderful, the snow along the grounds made it brilliant for snowball fights, Jor-El somehow managed to decorate the house, one morning they woke up and the rooms were decorated brilliantly for Christmas, their was a lake on one side of Aduro and a wood on the other, the wedding would take place on a podium just by the woods. Kori, Rachel and Maddie had taken to getting that area ready for the wedding, the other guys were doing the reception area, Scarlet's Mum, Amy, and Martha also took all the girls out to get dresses for the wedding and Scarlet's wedding dress. The guys went out with Jonathon, Henry, Scarlet's Dad, and Bruce to get tuxedos.

Clark was Harry's best man and Rachel was the maid of Honour, Kori and Maddie were bridesmaids. Bart would be walking down the isle with Maddie, Clark with Raven and Kori with Arthur. The girls would get bridesmaids dresses. Aduro seemed like a home to all of them. They quickly became a family and sorted out each others problems and confided in each other. It was a home, a happy home. Soon enough the day of the wedding, Christmas Eve, was upon them.

Scarlet woke up smiling in her room, she frowned when she felt something flutter across her wrist, it was red petal, a rose petal to be precise. Scarlet sat up and smiled, her bed was covered in rose petals. Scarlet laughed and grabbed a handful throwing them in the air, the door opened and Maddie, Rachel and Kori came in, they ran to the bed and grabbed some petals and started throwing them. Laughter filled the room. Martha and Amy stood at the door taking pictures of the teens.

Meanwhile on the other side of Aduro Harry was very nervous, sending the rose petals to Scarlet had being his idea. He wanted today to be perfect. He stood in the bathroom taking a shower. He then went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the other guys, they all made jokes and for the rest of the morning they played around before heading off to get changed.

Harry put his tuxedo on and met the guys downstairs, everyone looked brilliant. Harry then went outside to the podium to wait for Scarlet. His future. Clark, Bart and Arthur waited just inside with Henry for the girls.

The wedding would be in the evening, Scarlet wanted a night wedding for some reason.

The girls sat in the living room waiting for Scarlet, they were sipping Champagne at the moment, and Maddie of course was only allowed a small glass. The door opened and Scarlet walked out, she looked radiant. Her hair was in a bun and her veil was put around the bun by beads, her veil fell to her knees. Her dress at the top was lace and the sleeves were only just pace her shoulders; the lace had a small sparkle to it. The bottom of the dress looked like silk and the layers underneath, at the bottom of the dress there were intricate lace patterns. The trail of the dress was more silk and again had lace patterns on it. The trail was detachable for the evening other wise it would be quite hard for her and Harry to dance. Her bouquet was pale pinks and peaches. They couldn't see her shoes but she lifted her dress slightly and they were simply white shoes.

Scarlet looked stunning.

Rachel stood up in her bridesmaids dress, the dress was a light but not to light purple that fell elegantly over figure and her hair was in ringlets with a tiara in it. Maddie dress was the same design but was a deep pink and her honey coloured locks were tied up with wisps falling around her face and a tiara in her hair. Kori wore a blue dress and her normally wavy hair was straightened and she too had a tiara in her hair, they all held bouquets that were slightly darker in colouring to Scarlet's.

They smiled and hugged and then headed down to the hall where the guys were waiting for them. Martha and Amy went down to the wedding area straight away and took their seats. Scarlet waited around the corner as the bridesmaids went and met their partners. They then stationed themselves at the top of the stairs. Music started playing, a piano was playing. Then someone started to sing and Raven and Clark descended first, they looked gorgeous together. The marble stairs were a brownish colour but it seemed to scream nature. Then Kori and Arthur gracefully came down the stairs the metal banister created a nice frame for them whilst Alfred took pictures of the couple. The Maddie and Bart came.

Scarlet stepped from the corridor, her arm placed delicately on her fathers. She gasped when she saw the place, the podium was white, the snow had disappeared and the ground was dry, there was an isle of wood and the chairs were white and flowers sat at the end of each row.

The banister had fairy lights decorated along it; the wood behind Harry also had fairy lights in the trees. The podium had an archway with was white and decorated with flowers, around the podium white and pink candles were lit. Scarlet then looked at the people; Clark, Bart and Arthur were stood on the right hand side and Rachel, Kori and Maddie were stood on the left. Mrs Kent and Jonathon were sat on the right; her mother and a spare chair for her father were on the left. Everyone else seemed to ignore the bride groom side rules.

She then looked at Harry, he looked truly handsome. His hair was styled and his green eyes looked at her, a smile was on his face.

Scarlet stooped just before the podium steps and handed her bouquet to Rachel. Henry then kissed her cheek and sat down, the last few steps she walked by herself to stand in front of her fiancée, future husband, lover and friend.

The music played a few more notes and finished its song. Harry held his hand out and she placed hers on his and the walked a few steps together and kneeled to the ground as if bowing and then stood up.

A white flash of light appeared and took on the form of a human but no facial features could be made out. The voice began to talk, it was Jor-El.

(Please note I used Piper and Leo's wedding from Charmed since I had no idea what to do, I just changed the names, so don't sue me)

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Harry Potter, and Scarlet Evitide, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you." He began.

"I do."

"I do"

"You may face each other, join hands." Scarlet and Harry turned to each other.

"Harry your vows."

"Scarlet, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours." Harry said.

"Scarlet."

"Harry, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud and so blessed to be your wife. Harry, I was born to love you and I always will." Scarlet said.

"Here before witnesses, Harry and Scarlet have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." A rope appeared and wound itself around Harry and Scarlet's joined hands.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." They said together.

"So mote it be." Jor-El said.

"So mote to be." The guests said.

"You may kiss your bride." Jor-El said.

Harry and Scarlet smiled and kissed gently but passionately. They broke apart and smiled at the cheering crowd. Alfred had being taking pictures all through the ceremony took pictures of the laughing newly weds.

"I present to you Mr and Mrs Harold James Potter." Jor-El said and in another flash of light Jor-El was gone.

They walked down and looked at their hands, their wedding bands now sat on their fingers. They chatted and talked to their family and thanked Rachel, Kori and Maddie for the decorations.

They then moved up the stair case to the reception. They entered the room and found round tables in one end and a dance floor in another, one thing that they gasped at was it seemed to be snowing but before it could hit the ground it disappeared.

Their were again candles and fairy light around the room, a song started playing, again piano and a female voice sang, it was very ethereal. Harry held out his hand and Scarlet placed her hand in it Rachel quickly removed the trail and they glided out onto the dance floor, the swept gracefully along the floor staring deeply into each others eyes. Alfred was again taking pictures. Slowly other couples joined in, Amy and Henry, Rachel and Clark, Maddie and Bart and Kori and Arthur. The teens and even adults kept on swapping partners, the only pairs that didn't swap was Rachel and Clark, and of course Harry and Scarlet.

They danced long into the night. Until Scarlet said she wanted to throw her bouquet. Amy and Martha also went to try and catch it saying that they would renew their own wedding bows if they caught it. Scarlet turned and threw the bouquet behind her and turned and watched as Rachel caught it. Rachel stood blushing and Clark also blushed, when Harry nudged him.

"Okay, Harry don't you have to remove Scarlet's garter?" Clark said. Harry and Scarlet both laughed. Scarlet sat down and Harry knelt in front of her, Scarlet lifted her dress at one side, so that Harry could see the garter but no-one else could. Harry grinned wolfishly and grazed the garter with his teeth making Scarlet shudder, he then used his teeth to pull off the garter and got back up with it in his teeth, and Scarlet let her dress fall back into place and laughed as Harry gave a little woof.

Alfred hand of course being taking pictures the whole time.

"Guys, in a group, so Harry can throw the garter." The guys obliged. Harry threw the garter and they laughed themselves stupid when Clark caught it.

They danced, laughed, ate and rank into the early hours of the morning before saying goodnight. Harry and Scarlet walked down to their own wing now, which was their wedding present from Jor-El. The double doors to their bedroom were open and Harry lifted Scarlet up and carried her over the threshold.

He then laid her on the kingsize bed and lay next to her.

"I'm ready." Harry looked over at her.

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Scarlet whispered before leaning forward and capturing Harry's lips in a kiss.

That night they shared themselves with each other, heart, body and soul.

00000

Clark and everyone met in the kitchens still happy from the festivities last night. Clark frowned when saw loads of boxes on the table, they were wrapped brightly and had names on them, and one said Kal-El so Clark opened it.

Inside was a photo album of the wedding, he noticed thought that not only was it the pictures Alfred took but some he knew Jor-El had done somehow, next in the box was a invitation to the wedding, next their was a DVD case. Curious Clark walked over to the TV and popped it in, it was the wedding. It was brilliant, the picture and sound were clear; it looked like it was a professional DVD. He sat watching it and didn't notice everyone else besides Harry and Scarlet sit down with him to watch it.

"It's wonderful." Rachel whispered, without thinking Clark wrapped and arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Thank You, Jor-El." Clark whispered his eyes transfixed on the screen.

00000

Harry, Scarlet, Clark and every other resident of Aduro walked into the hotel they were staying in. It was one of the finest in Hawaii. The hotel was just like they'd imagined, air conditioned. They walked into the breakfast area and sat down at one of the tables that had being reserved for their rather large party. They decided to spend the first day just getting to know the area and deciding where they would like to visit.

It wasn't until they were at the beach that things really decided to happen.

It was the fourth day into their holiday and the atmosphere was relaxed. They had decided on a no power volleyball game. Well it was supposed to be none powered. But that didn't last very long. It didn't help Harry when Scarlet came out in her bikini.

"Scarlet! Put something more decent on this once! I will not have people gawking at my wife thank you very much!" He said whilst glaring at a guy near by who was gawking at her. He took his t-shirt off, leaving him in only his swimming trunks, and handed it to his wife. She sighed but obliged and put the t-shirt on.

Rachel came down in a one piece swimsuit, yet it left no imagination to her body. Kori wore a wet suit after reading some incorrect information about bathing suits.

It was then that Victor came up and said that he had found a boat they could use. They all followed him to a beautiful yacht, they paid the amount and boarded, Victor was immediately behind the wheel whilst the others looked around. When they were about a mile or so away from the shore Clark nodded. Arthur ran to the side and swan dived into the water, Gar ran and changed into a bird before changing into a sea creature when he entered the water. Scarlet sat on the deck sunbathing, Harry besides her scowling since she had removed the T-shirt.

"Honey, you know that these guys won't look at me in any other way than friendship. Especially after what you did when Arthur looked at my legs." Scarlet said. Harry laughed at the memory.

It was the first week of the Christmas Holidays and Scarlet walked into the kitchen with Harry; she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top after deciding to go and swim in the marina with Harry and Clark. Arthur looked at her legs and before he knew it, he was dangling off the upstairs balcony by his foot, which was being held by Harry.

They were drawn from their musings when a scream, splash and laugh filled the air; they looked over to find Clark and Rachel in the water. Smiling Harry picked Scarlet up despite her protests before tossing her in. He gave a yell at a giant black hand picked him up and threw him in. Once he serviced he turned and scowled at Rachel.

Before they knew it it was time to go home to Aduro. The first thing they noticed was boxes with their names on, inside was yet another photo album, and along the spine was 'Aduro Family Holiday 2006' inside were picture of their holiday, ones that they had took and ones that they assumed Jor-El took.

The next day was New Years Eve and they ran to Hogwarts to steal the stones, they didn't know whether the black stone would work by itself so they also stole a green one. They all sat in Aduro, Mr and Mrs Kent was there so they could open the boxes. In flash of light six kryptonian's now stood in the room.

When Harry and Scarlet got back to Hogwarts they were tanned and closer than ever. This was something that wasn't missed by our Headmaster.

00000

_Ages:_

_Rachel: 14_

_Bart: 14_

_Maddie: 12_

_Victor: 17_

_Richard: 16_

_Kori: 14_

_Garfield: 13_

_Arthur: 15_

_Scarlet: 15_

_Harry: 15_

_Clark: 15 _

_If you want to see Scarlet's dress and hair go to: http/ www. geocities. com/ johnweedonuk/ WeddingDress. jpg Imagine the background as the stairs she walks down to the isle._

_For the music go to http/ www. audiolicense. net, style/genre, Special occasions, Weddings and then listen to the track Ave Maria (Gounod) by Bouwe Dyskstra, for the first husband and wife dance music, go back to the home page and drop down the box, click Mood/ Atmosphere, then click on Hypnotic/ New Age, the song is called Ethereal by Richard Lacy. _

_Would you guys mind me pairing Clark with Rachel?_

My cousin has put forth a challenge of SV and HP. If you would like to do it the there is a link on my profile:

**Brilliance of the Moon Challenge #2**

Crossover with Harry Potter and Smallville. You read plenty of stories about how Harry finds out about his krytptonian heritage when he is a teenager but what would of happened if he was found by the Kent's and raised by them along with Clark?

Rules:

1. He will of had to live with the Dursley's first. The Kent's could meet him when the Dursley's go on holiday to Smallville or Metropolis maybe.

2. He is adopted by the Potters' so he is a full kryptonian.

3. The story will centre around Harry and Clark's child hood, namely getting to grips with their powers.

4. He considers Martha and Jonathon parents and Clark his brother.

5. Be creative.

If you decide to do this then please tell me so i can recommend it on the beginning of my chapters.

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

**Chapter 10**

Harry sighed gratefully as he sank into the soft mattress. Closing his eyes he fell asleep but his dreams were not pleasant.

**Harry stood in front of his godfather whom was tied to a chair.**

"**What does it say?" Harry heard himself hiss.**

"**I don't know." Harry did not like that answer and raise his wand and his godfather began to shudder and twitch but was biting his lip to keep himself from screaming. **

"**Now, that won't do." Harry said and raised his wand once more.**

**Sirius screamed.**

Harry shot up gasping loudly sweat covering his chest. His sheets were wrapped tightly around his legs.

Shuddering Harry untangled himself and walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face.

A knock on the door made him turn around to see Scarlet stood with one of his shirts on, her hair messed up from sleep.

"You okay?" She whispered coming to stand by him.

Harry explained his dream.

"You're just imagining things honey." She said as she placed her hands on his biceps. Harry placed his hands on her hips.

"I know, it just seemed so real." Scarlet nodded and leaned in and kissed him which he immediately deepened it. They stumbled back into the wall not even noticing that they had knocked the shower on.

Scarlet hooked her legs around Harry's waist and moaned as he slid his hands up her thighs and under the shirt.

They didn't even notice poor Neville stood at the door looking shocked.

00000


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

**Chapter 11**

Harry smiled as he and Scarlet stood on the platform looking down over the DA.

"Welcome to the first DA meeting. We will be teaching you how to be in a battle frame of mind, learn new spells and much more. For the first few weeks I will be working on handy little facts that may help you when duelling. The second half you will spend with Scarlet on Physical fitness. We will also be arranging a time for you to protect your mind from attacks, this will be optional." Harry explained.

"Any questions?" Harry asked.

"Why do we have to learn physical fitness?" A girl whom was pureblood asked.

"If you had lost your wand but could still run away and dodge spells would you give up?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Exactly."

"Physical fitness helps you be able to have a stronger body, this was using magic won't tire you out as much." Scarlet stated.

Harry then spent 45 minutes going over some spells and confirming what needed to be taught. Scarlet then gave a lecture about aiming your magic.

Everyone left with smiled on their faces.

Harry and Scarlet smiled thinking about the Aduro students power defence lessons.

_Zal-el and Nara stood over the group._

"_Hey guys, we have built an assault course for you all. The mission is to retrieve your crystal; on the packets you've being given the colour for you is listed." Nara said._

"_You can spilt up if you like, but make sure you have the crystal when the bell rings." Zal-el said._

"_You may begin."_

_Later on they had private session with Nara to find out the meaning of the exercise. For example Bart was not able to use his speed therefore making him think before acting._

"Just think I now have two armies." He said jokingly to his wife.

00000


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

**Chapter 12**

Clark grimaced as he pulled on his costume and looked over to see five kryptonians laughing.

"Kal-El, I don't know why your laughing, when were one you will also be wearing this." Clark snapped and Kal-El looked at him in horror making their companions laugh more.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked them.

"What, do you think we would miss you wearing spandex?" Scarlet laughed.

"While you're sat around Aduro and Hogwarts I've been risking my life." Clark said.

"Clark, your indestructible, that's hardly risking your life." Harry stated whilst chuckling.

A small buzzer reached their ears and they left the room. Bruce was stood in the cave and you could tell by his face he thought it was strange seeing doubles of the teens.

"You ready Clark?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." Clark walked over and lifted himself into the air.

"Clark, Rachel thought of a name for you. Superman." Nara said.

"Okay, tell her thanks." And with that the five kryptonians returned to Aduro and Hogwarts.

"You patrol from the sky Superman and I'll be in the Bat Car." Batman said. Nodding he took to the skies with a sonic boom shattering the sound barrier.

Batman grinned; things would be interesting with Superman around.

00000

Grinning Scarlet walked down the hall to Potions when a piercing ring entered her ears and she stumbled ignoring the odd looks from other students. She made her way to a corridor rarely used and opened a window. Climbing onto the ledge she threw herself from the building landing on her feet and ran. An element was calling.

Hermione and Ron followed Scarlet when she was meant to be in Potions, they didn't think about themselves skipping class. They gasped as she leapt from the window and ran to see her land on the floor and run really fast away. Harry was keeping secrets from them.

00000

Superman flew around the city looking down at the stunned citizens at seeing a man flying over everything. Clark stopped when he heard a scream and flew down to see a woman being robbed; he dived down into the street and faced the man.

"If you know what's good for you then you will let her go." He said sternly.

The guy simply raised his gun and fired; sighing as he caught the bullet he darted behind the man and flicked his head knocking him out.

The woman gaped and looked at Superman in awe. "Who are you?" She breathed.

"Superman, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I suggest you wait for the police and keep an eye on him." Clark then lifted the man and grabbed the lamppost and wrapped it around the man before smiling at the woman and flying off.

He had saved his first innocent.

00000

Harry frowned as Potions started and his wife had not yet arrived. He sighed and stood up and grabbed his things with the whole class watching him. He began to walk to the door and glared at Snape who walked up to him.

"Mr Potter, where do you think you're going?" He sneered.

"To find Scarlet." He said simply and raised his eyebrows when Snape pointed a wand at him. Darting forward he grabbed the wand and smirked when he saw Snape's face. He then snapped the wand in two with one hand. Snape growled and made to move forward and hit Harry but Harry simply hit the professor on his forehead and watched the man slump to the floor before striding from the room.

He walked outside and blasted into the air unaware that Hermione and Ron were still stood at the window and saw him.

00000

Scarlet landed at the beach and smiled when she saw Nara there as well. They looked around and gasped when a glow from the sea looked at them. Sighing the girls ran into the water and dived under.

They swam towards the light and watched as tendrils of light shone on the sea bed. All of a sudden two reached out grabbed the girls pulling them inwards towards the light and through a portal.

00000

Harry walked down the halls of Aduro towards the control room, lightening was freely flying from his body and his eyes glowed with power. He briefly saw Maddie run down one of the halls into Bart's room.

He walked into the room and was met with a seething Zal-El and a worried Kal-El and Clark.

"Nara missing too?" Harry asked. Zal-El nodded and stood up and began to pace.

"I say we search places she might go to." Clark said and the five kryptonians blasted into the sky.

00000

Maddie walked into the room that they were all hanging out in and sat down.

"What's wrong Mads?" AC asked.

"Just saw Harry, he was pissed." Maddie said.

"What do you think happened?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe something is wrong with Scarlet?" Victor said.

"We should see what we can do to help." Maddie said and began to stand as a loud boom sounded through the skies.

"Well, they've gone." Richard said.

"Should we help?" Bart asked.

"Help with what, we don't know what's going on so we can't do anything but wait until they need us or Scarlet or anyone else turn's up." Richard said whilst he stood and popped a DVD in the player and they all settled down to watch the film.

00000

Nara and Scarlet looked around the area they were in, it was like a dense jungle but you felt cold beyond belief. There was snow on the ground and on the horizon the girls could see Mountains. The sky was blue and the air crisp. They looked around shivering and pulled their clothes to their bodies tighter. It wasn't the cold they were shivering at but rather the atmosphere.

It was dead; there was no breeze, no sound and no feeling at all. It felt barren and dead. Deciding to move forwards they trudged through the snow in no particular direction. Moving forward started to take them too long so the girls took to the air and flew above the treetops in separate directions keeping their minds open for each other whilst trying to let the boys know where they were since the would no doubt be panicking.

They continued flying unaware of the dangers ahead of them.

00000

Please review, I would also like suggestions about what dangers they should face since I have no ideas so far.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: - **After an eventful summer in Smallville, Harry returns to Hogwarts and Clark goes to Gotham City on an internship and Scarlet must find the 2nd stone of Knowledge. Dedicated to IvySnowe.

**Chapter 13**

Harry frowned as he flew around the world, his enhanced vision and hearing allowed him to see thins no normal human would see or even hear, he was scanning for one person. Scarlet.

On the other side of the world was Zal-El searching as well, and the Clark was using Batman's connections to try and find something abnormal that could be the girls.

Sighing he looked down and watched as he saw a group of people enter a phone box and then the phone box disappear. The people were Death Eaters!

00000

Sirius Black was excited and that usually meant trouble. He was going to sneak into the Ministry and help out with the protection; no one would think a dog was a threat. So here he was going to the DOM to go and help out.

After about half an hour on the job he began to get bored thanks to his small attention span. Sirius didn't even notice a stunner fly towards him.

00000

Back in Aduro the kryptonite glowed sickly green and black. They broke.

00000

Zal-El gasped as he was pulled back and vaguely registered that he was now Harry again. He was whole again.

00000

Clark frowned as he found his kryptonian senses were slammed back into him, which was not to say that he had human sense it was just something's from Aduro when teaching flew back to him.

"Clark?" Bruce's voice cut through the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Kal-El just slammed into me though. It was a surprise." Clark said.

"I'm going to get the Aduro students to help with the search-." Clark paused as Harry's voice rang through his head.

_Clark, I've found some death eaters, please hurry!_

"On second thoughts I will get the students and the head over to help Harry with the Death Eater problems. Please keep looking and trying Scarlet's cell." Clark said before blasting away.

00000

Scarlet groaned as she lay on the floor, Nara was one with her again. A flash of silver made her turn over and she stared at the rock in front of her. It flashed silver and she screamed.

00000

Harry watched with fury as a stunner was sent at his Godfathers animagus form. Harry leant back and sent Clark a message smiling when he knew help would come.

Walking forward silently he checked over his Godfather's limp form and threw the invisibility cloak on his prone form before following the men silently dodging through the shadows and watching them make their way through the hall. Grinning he noticed Rachel appear in the shadows along with the others making silently yet deadly entrance.

They stared at each other before moving forward. Clark's eyes glowed for a second as fog began to roll in making the Death eaters begin to panic at this new intrusion.

Bart, Clark and himself ran around and closed the doors before returning to the shadows and stifling their laughter as the Death Eaters panic increased.

It was then that Maddie used her power to make the glass shake as AC used his telepathy to make voices appear in their heads saying stupid things like:

_He's trying to kill you_

_Kill him first before he kills you_

_He'll turn on you_

_Kill him_

_Kill him_

_KILL HIM_

They watched in amazement as they turned and threw curses at each other killing them all. Sighing the small army moved on, with Maddie and Bart waiting their in case any other person showed up as Maddie was the youngest she had to stay there.

Once in the room Rachel and Kori went in one door, Victor and Gar in another, AC and Richard in the other meaning that the two cousins took the other.

Harry and Clark glanced at the floor and looked around before floating over the wizarding equivalent to a mine field. They knew that they would have to get what the Death Eaters came for first and destroy it.

00000

Scarlet gasped as she looked around, she was in a room, its theme was warm and cosy. The room was decorated with blue's, silver's, and black. The room was ornate yet modern. It resembled a ski lodge, outside was a blanket of white and inside was a fire crackling happily giving the cold area a warmth.

Scarlet looked down and noticed she was wearing bed socks, black trousers and a red jumper, her hair was pulled back into a bun elegantly.

"Well done Scarlet, you have completed your destiny, now you will help Clark find his and live your life as you choose." Jor-El's voice rang through the room.

"Thank you. But why was the test so easy?" She asked, compared to what Harry explained the test was easier than his.

"When the stones were first placed women of Krypton and Earth were seen as inferior but they knew that this one was meant for a woman therefore they made the test easier but somehow the person had to be in two places at once for it work. This would determine the true heir." He said.

"Okay." Scarlet said whilst sitting down on the leather couch.

"My child, I am afraid your husband is currently battling Death Eaters and may require your help."

"Why didn't you say sooner?" She yelled before leaving in a pink breeze. (Think the way Piper leaves in Charmed with Excalibur but in Pink).

00000

Harry smiled with relief as did Clark when Scarlet's voice appeared in their heads.

_I'm on my way; I found my stone and got a domain as well._

Harry and Clark came to some Death Eaters and used their vision to burn the wands before zooming out knocking them out one by one. It was then that they turned to see a pink mist form into a person and Scarlet appear and ran into Harry's arms kissing him soundly.

Behind them they heard a creak and turned to find blazing red eyes.

They gulped.

00000

Rachel and Kori took to the air and used Star bolts and telekinesis to knock the Death Eaters out. They sighed as more portkeyed into the room.

00000

Victor and Gar had fun competing how many Death Eaters they could knock out but soon that got tiresome as they began to become over whelmed.

00000

Richard used his own weapons to confuse the Death Eaters whilst AC cased them in water and blasting any who got to near the Richard.

00000

Maddie and Bart looked curiously as Dumbledore, they assumed, and his followers walked in and looking startled by the battle sounds coming from various doors. They hadn't had to fight yet but they knew that Harry would not want them to follow if it could be helped. It was then one of the doors blasted open and Kori flew into the ground and a Death eater grabbed her.

"I'm sorry to inform you I'm stronger than I look." She said before kicking the guy through the wall. Bart stifled a laugh before zooming and taking out a guy that snuck up behind her.

To the order member it looked as if he appeared out of no where. They gasped as in a black raven Rachel appeared dumping a few dead Death Eaters. It was then that AC and Richard appeared gasping for breath and they heard a huge explosion as Gar and Victor were blown through the door landing in a heap.

They quickly regrouped along with Maddie forming a wall were they looked over the people and quickly fired at the with various weapons, powers or charged (in Gar's case) knocking then out quickly. The carnage to the Order members was horrific but the kids just shrugged it off and when they were sure that no more Death eaters were they headed over to the door that Clark and Harry went through. The Order members following all the while.

00000

Sirius Black didn't know what to make of these kids that fought with powers he had never seen, he didn't recognise any of them but some things they did was something Harry would do. Following them he gasped when he saw Scarlet laid on the floor underneath a large rock, he then noticed that the boy from the airport was suck by some goo onto the wall. He looked over and gasped to find Harry standing their in front of the fearsome Lord Voldemort.

"This ends here!" Harry snarled and threw his hands forwards and they watched in amazement along with the Dark Lord as Harry started being surrounded by lightening and it surrounded his hands and shot at Tom Riddle in a deadly force effectively ending the Dark Lord's life.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead.

Harry gasped and turned around and paled when he saw the Order stood there.

"Harry?" Sirius stepped forward towards his Godson frowning when the boy took a step back and disappeared in a burst of lightening. Once Scarlet was free and the boy one Dark looking girl disappeared along with some of the in the raven as Scarlet along with the rest disappeared in a pink fog.

"What?" Sirius whispered.

00000

It had being two months since they had run from the Order. Harry terrified that everyone would hate him despite the fact that he got rid of Voldemort. He and Scarlet were delirious over the fact she was pregnant. She was actually due any day now since kryptonian pregnancies between two people with kryptonian blood would cause the baby to develop quicker. Unlike when his Mum had being pregnant with him, she was fully human so didn't have the body to be able to have him quicker. Scarlet on the other hand was a full kryptonian so she did.

The new resident of Aduro was none other than Ryan. The Kent's quickly asked Bruce to help them adopt Ryan. Ryan now spent the weekend at home with his new parents and occasionally his brother. Harry loved the fact that now in Aduro they would always know they had a home. Ryan decided to take music course in guitar; he also studied English knowing that music is a dicey career. Harry also was asked to be part and Harry happily accepted, he was now the adopted son of Martha and Jonathon Kent. Yet he still kept his last name to honour his parents. The Kent's also became legal guardians of some of the children, Bart, AC and Kori. Bruce became the guardian for Gar, Rachel, Richard and Victor. Harry wanted to make sure that no-one could intervene and take his family away.

Scarlet's own domain wasn't as homey as Harry's but it was more designed to be a holiday place, Harry was the heart of the group, Scarlet was the fun factor and Clark was the serious one. They balanced each other out. Harry and Scarlet decide it was time to contact the order. Harry booked a restaurant room out that was large enough for the Order and Aduro. They decided to have two tables, one for the Order and one for his family. But with Scarlet due any day he made the dinner reservations for a month's time.

Three days later Scarlet went into labour and 9 hours later she had a baby boy. She insisted they call him Matthew; his middle name was Clark and he had the last name Potter. Everyone in Aduro loved Matthew. Clark and Rachel were named Godparents. Harry had asked Martha and Jonathon to be Grandparents since his parents were dead. They agreed happily, Ryan was glad to be an Uncle and everyone doted on his son. He was happy that no matter what Matthew would always have family. Something he didn't have when he was younger.

Unfortunately for Harry the dinner came up sooner than he would have liked.

00000

Sirius had being going mad trying to find his Godson, they had tried the location spell, but nothing nadda zilch. The only positive thing was that the screen would turn black if he was dead and it hadn't. They rejoiced when Harry sent them a letter, yet he almost screamed when the date for them meeting was in a month's time. The day of the meeting Sirius was jumping for joy. At times he didn't understand why Harry disappeared when he had said that he wanted to live with Sirius. He just wanted Harry taken care of. But Harry didn't seem to understand.

Under Hermione's instructions they dressed fancy since this was a nice restaurant, which meant expensive. They entered and gave their party name Phoenix as instructed by Harry and were lead over to a rather large table. Sirius couldn't help but notice that there were no spare seats, yet there was another table near them. They sat and talked for about fifteen minutes until the door opened and four teenagers walked in. One had honey coloured hair, one had brownish red hair that was spiked, the other had black hair and striking eyes and the last was an African American boy by the looks of it. They sat down at the table next to theirs. A minute later more teens entered and sat at the table, they all seemed very well acquainted. Sirius even noticed that one of the teens was the boy that he saw at the airport when they returned from Smallville.

They waited another five minutes until Harry came in and held the door open. They all frowned when they saw Scarlet walk in pushing a pushchair. Harry then quickly closed the door and walked in front of the pushchair and lifted the front down the steps. Placing it on the floor Scarlet then pushed it over to the table full of teens. They smiled and hugged some, kissed some on cheeks, and some fussed over the baby that was in the pushchair.

"Erm, can someone explain things to me please?" Sirius asked getting attention from his Godson.

"Okay I better start from the beginning. But first Jor-El" he called out. The room flashed once, the order began to open their mouths to say something but Harry held up his hand for silence.

"All my life I have known what would happen to me when I turned 15. No-one not even his best friends knew that James Potter was adopted. In fact he wasn't even human." Harry stopped and waited for the uproar.

"SILENCE!" He yelled and they all looked at him. "If you have finished I will continue. James came from the planet Krypton, he had special abilities whilst here, superspeed was one of them. He stopped using these powers in fear he would hurt someone. Over time his abilities became diluted. When he started dating my mother he eventually told her knowing that if he had children the abilities would be passed on. Clark here is actually his nephew by blood." He said whilst motioning to Clark.

"Clark is a full kryptonian, as is Scarlet, though she is not related to us by blood. Anyways, when I was 15 I came into my inheritance, I went to Clark and Scarlet to help hone my abilities, I will not go into details about my abilities due to the fact I want to continue my story." Harry said whilst looking around the table.

"I had the prophecy to complete yet also another destiny, to collect a stone of knowledge-." Here Dumbledore gasped "which I did, this gave me a home, a place that is even unreachable to wizards, a safe haven. Realising I needed an army of sorts I gathered special powered teens. Ones that would learn to control their powers in a Hogwarts like environment. The teens you see here are the ones we have got so far. They are all learning muggle subjects for a chosen career and having weapons and martial arts training by me, Scarlet and Clark." Harry took a breath.

"Knowing that I could have asked Ron and Hermione was not the point, they were after all being trained how to use their abilities in magic, these people however where not. I wanted to give them a chance to have a normal life without living in fear of their powers." Harry said looking apologetically at Ron and Hermione. He was saddened to see jealously in Ron's eyes but heartened by the love and understanding in Hermione's.

"Although the most important thing that I think happened to me was Scarlet. This Christmas Scarlet and I got married under kryptonian laws." Harry said and watched as the Order yelled.

"SHUT IT!" Harry screamed at them.

"And three weeks ago we had our first child. A kryptonian pregnancy, if both parents have kryptonian blood in them, will take 2-3 months." Harry walked to the pushchair and picked his son up.

"This is my son, Matthew Clark Potter." He said. Sirius smiled at the beautiful baby boy in Harry's arms. "I named Clark and Rachel Godparents, I would have asked Ron and Hermione but I wanted someone who would have some knowledge about his powers. Martha and Jonathon Kent I have asked to be my baby's Grandparents instead of my own. I was wondering Sirius if you would be one of his Uncle's, I would have asked you before these lot behind me decided to be Uncles and Aunts." He said grinning as an indignant 'Hey' chorused from behind him.

"I would be honoured Pup. I just don't understand why you didn't tell us this before." He said.

"Because this was the power the Dark Lord knows not, I was going to tell you but then I decided to wait in case we had a traitor within the order. It was nothing personal Siri." Harry said. Sirius just stood up and hugged Harry whilst being careful not to squish Matthew.

00000

Hermione smiled, she was happy for Harry, yet she felt a little betrayed that he had not told her but understood why he couldn't. Looking at Harry you could see he was truly happy.

00000

Ron seethed inside, he had always envied Harry. He had money, fame, looks and now he was married to the hottest girl on the planet, had a son and wasn't even human. Why did Harry have to have everything, why couldn't he have that life? He was poor, unfortunate looking, Hermione wouldn't notice him, and on top of that he wasn't a very powerful wizard. Why was Harry so damn special?

00000

Ginny smiled, unknown to Harry her and Scarlet had become good friends and she had being happy to see Harry acting like a normal teen around Scarlet. She knew that they were meant to be together. Just like her and Neville.

00000

Harry Married? But he's so young? Molly Weasley's motherly instincts took over. Yet looking over at Harry she didn't see a boy she saw a young man. Behind him she saw his family, and she realised that he needed a friend in her not a mother at that moment.

00000

Sirius smiled as he held Matthew. Matthew had Harry's eyes and Scarlet's hair by the looks of things. He noticed that his Godson was truly happy if not a bit tired and vowed to help him the best he could.

00000

Albus smiled at Harry understanding what he had seen earlier this year. He had always thought there was something strange about James Potter and knew he was right.

00000

Remus sat and gazed over Harry and his friends, he didn't see jealously or hate and he just saw love and happiness. Harry had chosen his path and he would help Harry follow it.

00000

So the Potter Brat wasn't human and he had spawned children himself. The world was doomed he thought with amusement. He just hoped that he wasn't teaching when the brat's kid came to Hogwarts.

00000

Harry smiled as the majority congratulated him, and some others just sat and processed this information. He was worried about Ron though, he hadn't even said anything, and he understood it was a shock, but deep down out of Ron and Hermione he knew that Ron couldn't be trusted. Nodding to Rachel she walked over to Ron and under her breath said her magical mantra. Ron's eyes glazed over and time seemed to stop, his freckles lessened to their was only a adorable sprinkle of them on his now normal sized nose, his red hair turned to a fiery colour and his body became more proportioned. He was now average looking.

Rachel just walked away and sat on Clark's knee. They looked questioningly at Harry.

"Rachel said she sensed a blockage in Ron's energy, this is how he was meant to look all along. Rachel was you able to sense where the magic originated from?" He asked. Nodding she let her magic capture the person, everyone was shocked to find Albus Dumbledore in her snare.

"WHAT!" Clark yelled, his protective side rearing its head as the earth shook beneath him.

"Because Dumbledore has always feared me and my power. He knows that I am more powerful than he is now; he knows that I could easily bring to light all the things he had done, for example sending me to the Dursley's when my parents will stated 4 other families I should be placed with, the Weasley's, Longbottom's, Remus, and Tonk's family. In the will it even stated that Peter Pettigrew was their secret key keeper and Sirius Black was a decoy for Voldemort. He knew that the Dursley's would treat me worse than a house elf." Harry said.

"He wanted Harry to cling onto the first person that showed him affection, him, and be a pawn in his manipulations. This meant that he made sure Ron became jealous easy, casting a spell which made his looks and magic. Ron will now be stronger and become less hot headed." Scarlet finished. Meanwhile Clark sat at the table fuming, the earth under his feet shuddering, Rachel trying to calm Clark. Outside the air grew to gales and the sky grew dark. Lightening crashed and thunder roared, rain became to fall and to those walking outside the rain was like little vicious pricks on the skin.

"Harry? Clark." Rachel said and Scarlet and Harry knelt by her, Maddie took this time to encase the headmaster in glass and Rachel was able to concentrate on Clark. It was then that they all faded from sight as Jor-El decided to pitch in some help. Immediately Clark calmed when they reached Aduro and Jor-El spoke to them.

"My son please be more careful. Zal-El I wish to congratulate you in a job well done, although I stress for you to put a secrecy charm on the wizards." And that's just what Harry did.

5 years passed, during this time Scarlet and Harry had a baby girl which was called Julia Molly Potter. Hermione and Ron became her Godparents after finally getting together. Harry and Scarlet graduated from Hogwarts with flying colours in their sixth year. They then moved into Aduro where they taught the superpowered teens.

Rachel and Clark got married and formed a crime fighting duo in Metropolis whilst running an orphanage on the side. Ryan stayed at the Kent farm and came to Aduro during the weekday evenings for lessons. Victor, Richard, Gar, Kori and AC formed the Teen Titans in Jump City. Maddie and Bart went to Gotham and apprenticed under Bruce.

Hogwarts was now run by Professor McGonagall after Albus Dumbledore was sent to Azkaban after his trail. Hermione and Ron taught at the school after graduating in their seventh year, Ron taught flying and Hermione transfiguration. Sirius got his Auror licence back and Remus taught DADA at Hogwarts after marrying Tonks. Sirius on the other hand stayed a bachelor yet made frequent visits to Aduro to visit Julia and Matthew.

All in all everyone had peaceful lives and during the sixth year it shattered. A villain went after Rachel and the third and final element called. Will they be able to protect each other or will Clark and Rachel need to reunite them all? And what of the newer superheroes when the go undercover at Xavier's School for the Gifted and Harry goes undercover as a teacher?

TBC

Sorry but you will have to wait until the next story to find out. For the students in Aduro I will be selecting 4 OC characters suggested by you. To enter please fill in the categories below.

Name:

Nickname/ Superhero name:

Age:

Appearance (everyday):

Power:

Personality:

Superhero costume:

Background (e.g. family):

Preference (Gay, straight etc...):


	14. Teaser for KD3!

**Teaser for next part of this story! Please check it out!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter, now aged 20, was sat at his desk. His Raven hair now fell to his shoulders and was secured at the nape of his neck with a leather band. He wore a stylish green t-shirt with black jeans. His feet were bare and folded beneath him.

Harry held a blue file in his hands with various papers of importance which his intense emerald eyes scanned over. Sighing Harry placed the file on the mahogany desk in front of him and reached for the phone, quickly dialling he waited.

"Hey honey, it's me." Harry paused to listen and his lips curved into a smile.

"You think you can come to my office in an hour the kids will be in bed by then." Harry said and nodded whilst playing with a pen which had been on the desk.

"Great." Harry paused. "I love you too." He placed the phone down and spun the chair round so he was looking out of a large window which was slightly open allowing a crisp breeze to circle the room.

It was summer in Aduro and from his office the sound of laughter and a shriek every now and then alerted him to the fact that some students were outside. It was dusk meaning the students had no lessons at this time and tended to relax outside when the weather permitted it.

At the moment it had being warm and sunny for a few weeks and all the trees and flowers were at there best making being outside even more enjoyable. There were only three students this year so far. But a large class had just graduated.

Looking down he saw a lone figure sat under a tree, Dante Otero. Dante had only been with them for two months and Harry was at his wits end with him. To begin with he's painfully cautious, doesn't trust easily. Despite the name, he's very light skinned, shoulder length inky black hair that looks slightly red in the right light tends to keep it in a short ponytail, warm brown eyes, around 5ft 10in, wardrobe leans towards cargo pants and hoodies with the occasional baggy black jeans and long sleeved shirts thrown in, wears converse like they're going out of style

Dante worked hard but after what he had being through Harry didn't blame him for avoiding things by throwing himself into work. Dante wanted to prove he was good but didn't want to prove it to anyone but himself. Harry smiled as the door opened and spun around on his chair as Scarlet walked in. A pregnant Scarlet. Their baby was due in about two weeks. They had two kids already, Matthew and Julia. This time they would call their baby Maria Lily if it was a girl or Drew Keith if it was a boy. Harry got up and walked to his wife and kissed her.

"Hey Scarlet." He said to his wife and then knelt down and rubbed her stomach. "Hey Baby." He said to the unborn child and grinned widely when he was rewarded with a kick.

"Hi." Scarlet whispered and she waddled over to the sofa and sat down heavily.

"The kids asleep?" Harry asked as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, I put up a spell to let us know if there are any problems." Scarlet answered.

"Good."

"Why'd you ask me here? What's bugging you?" Scarlet questioned.

"I went to see about a few students, but someone had gotten to them first. This is the smallest group we've had since we started the school." Harry said tiredly.

"Do we know who's doing this?"

"Nope, I have no idea, but I want to prepare the students for a mission. Just in case." Harry stated.

"Yes, probably for the best. I just hope the kids are okay where they are." She said as she pulled on the sleeve of her red top. Scarlet's brown hair was now to her chin after she cut it and fell around her face in soft waves.

"I'll ring the curfew bell for you on my way back." Scarlet said as she gave Harry a peck and then got up and walked from the room.


End file.
